Angel, Kiss my Tears Away
by kellythegreat
Summary: TK is being tortured by his past. Will Kari be able to soothe his pain before it's too late? actually pretty good, Takari Fic
1. Dreaming

1

**Angel, Kiss my Tears Away**

_There was yelling. And screaming. Something shattered against the living room wall. He heard his father's voice yell hoarsely above the driving rain outside._

_Hidden beneath a large blanket, a small boy huddled, his young face pressed against the window pane. He watched the water roll slowly down the glass, trying to drown out the noise, pressing the blanket in around his ears. He did not count the tears that escaped from his frightened, blue eyes. His mother screamed a chain of curse words. He flinched and huddled closer to the window as he heard something else break. The rain became louder suddenly as his bedroom door was opened._

_"Where's your brother?" said his dad loudly. A cigarette was dangling in his hand. The boy, shaking, looked over at the bathroom door. His father stormed over and kicked it open. Matt was standing, feet spread apart, both hands clasped onto the sink. His eyes were down, away from the mirror. His blond hair, long and straight, fell part way over his eyes._

_"Come one, Matt. We're leaving."_

_"No. I'm not going anywhere with you."_

_"Get in the car."_

_Matt swallowed, tensed at the fierceness in his father's voice. He shoved past the man and hugged TK tightly._

_"I got to go for awhile, bud. I'll be back soon. Take care of mom. Promise me."_

_"Matt?"_

_"Promise me you'll take care of mom. Promise me you won't let anything happen."_

_"I...I promise. Where are you going? Matt?"_

_But that was it. They were gone. Mom was crying. Dad was still yelling as he got into the car, still smoking his cigarette. Matt got in the passenger's seat and crossed his arms. He looked out the window up to TK's bedroom. From Tk's window, he saw Matt smile faintly as the car began to drive away._

_No. No. NO! MATT! COME BACK! NO!_

_Tried to run, chase down the car, but everything blurred. Matt was fading away. His Dad was screaming at his mom, and she was fading too. Then Angemon looked at him and smiled, as he disappeared into a thousand fragments. A young girl with short brown hair and beautiful crimson eyes reached out to him as she was pulled down into a black sea._

_"NO!"_

TK leapt up out of bed, his whole body drenched in cold sweat. His deep blue eyes were wide and terrified. He put both hands on his head and ran his fingers through his long locks of dirty blond hair. He swallowed and got up from bed, walking over to the window. Breathing heavily, he pressed his forehead against the cold glass.

_Always on the stormy night_s, he thought. He closed his eyes, unable to look at the rain anymore, one hand limp at his side. The other one still gripped his hair. He clenched his teeth and swallowed again, his eyes shut tight. At sixteen, the Digidestined had changed in several ways. He had grown, if you could imagine it, even more handsome, and had taken on a more rocker look. At the moment, he was naked to the waist, where his black pajama pants flowed hugely down over his feet, and there was an earring in his left ear. His walls were covered in band posters and pictures of him and his friends. Near his dresser, a snapshot of Davis putting whip cream all over a sleeping Ken was taped. Yolie smiled from a photo as Mimi gasped in the background, a pink tank top clutched in her hands. A group picture of their visit to Europe over the summer hung above his bed. TK looked over at his dresser, where the photo of him and Kari together in New York stood in a homemade frame.

Kari had given him all these pictures. She was the one with the camera. That was how Kari and him worked; Kari took the pictures, made doubles, and gave half to TK. TK, with his artistic talent, posted them around the room in his own interesting ways. There was a set of paints on a nearby chair, and journals lay scattered around the room. The teen was half-done with a portrait of all the Digidestined. He flinched as the dream flashed through his mind again. Trembling, he pressed his forehead harder against the window.

_You just couldn't keep them together, could you? You had to tear them apart_. Slowly, he let the tears slide down his cheeks.

Always on stormy nights.


	2. Camera Angle

1

_Click._

A camera flashed. The bloody sunset, stretching proudly over the endless blue ocean, was captured in the film of a crimson-eyed girl's camera.

Kari smiled as she lowered her trademark camera. Her short locks waved gently in the breeze and grazed over her soft shoulders. Her yellow spaghetti strap shirt clung to her body as the wind blew against her, her knee-length capris fluttering around her legs. She hung the camera back around her neck just as the dark clouds she'd been avoiding in her picture misted the scene. Knowing that rain was on its way, Kari grabbed her bag and headed back up the beach, wondering vaguely what the others were doing tonight.

They would be visiting the Digimon tomorrow in the Digiworld, and Kari's smile grew wide at the thought. Davis would, predictably, be late, and Yolie would get ticked off (as usual). Davis would complain to Yolie that she didn't HAVE to come if he annoyed her so much, but everyone knew that Yolie HAD to come because she was the one who brought food...Kari frowned. She hated it when her friends fought. But she knew, beneath it all, they were still fast friends. Ken would end the argument in a flash when pulled out his digivice and opened the gate himself, sucking them all inside. Then she would see Gatomon again! Gatomon was the best friend Kari had - well, except for TK, of course.

As her thoughts shifted to the Bearer of Hope, Kari stepped onto the sidewalk of her street. She had seen TK a few hours ago, as school let out. She remembered the way his hair stirred in the breeze, the way he looked at her as he told her he'd pick her up tomorrow at ten, the way he gazed briefly up at the sky before turning and walking away with Yolie and Cody. And then Davis tried to grab her hand and Kari shook her head, forcing thoughts of the obnoxious, spiky-haired teen out.

She stepped into her apartment building and waited patiently fo the elevator. She laughed quietly as she thought of Davis, and how he had tried to play soccer in the middle of the lunch room a few days ago. She was still getting the chocolate pudding out of her hair.

The elevator stopped on her floor and Kari drifted down the hall and opened her apartment door. Tai was sitting on the couch, yawning.

"Hey, Kari. Get any good pictures?"

"Some. There were seagulls attacking me on the dock, so I couldn't get a good shot of the beach from there...but you'll like the sunset one," she said. Tai chuckled and flipped through a few more channels as Kari drifted to her room. As she closed the door, something weighed in on her. She looked up suddenly, her eyes straining to meet and unknown foe's. But the room was dark and empty.

She undressed quickly and sank into bed, even though it was still early. She did not dare to close her eyes for a long time as she listened intensely to the rain pound on the roof. She turned over and faced the wall silently, trying to keep her mind off of the moving shadows behind her.

She did not sleep, but faded, strangely, in and out of a dream. The shadows from the dark ocean were there again, in the water, on the beach, in her room. She was running through aisles of driftwood walls, in a cold cave, down a wet street. She cringed as the dream took a worse turn. Tai was falling off a cliff, and she was reaching out to him. A giant, red-eyed shadow glared sinisterly at her in the darkness. TK stood over the sink in the bathroom, rubbing salt into his skin and running a shard of ice over it. She was tried to reach out to him, but she was drowning, drowning in the blackness of the ocean, in the darkness, in the shadows -

Kari screamed and sat up in bed, gasping for air. She felt her throat faintly and realized that she wasn't really suffocating. She placed one hand on her forehead and closed her eyes, her fingers gripping her shirt. Her heart was beating wildly from fear.

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream._

She shivered and got out of bed, turning on her lab top. As the light from the screen illuminated the room, she grew calmer and sat down at the computer. The clock beside it read _2:27_

She winced but knew she would have to wait awhile before she could sleep again. In a tired daze she realized she had email. Her heart hammered again. _What if its from them?..._

_No, no, it's not, _she tried to convince herself. As she opened it she held her breathe - but sighed in relief when TK's mail popped up on screen.

_Email received by: scarletAngeleyes_

_From: Hopewithyou _

Hey Kari

Uh....it's like, two in the morning and I can't sleep....sorry to bother you, you probably won't get this for a few days anyways cause WE'RE GOING TO THE DIGIWORLD!!! I can't wait, I miss Patamon and the other a lot. Don't forget to bring your camera (even though I'm sure you won't).

- TK

Kari smiled. TK always knew how to make her smile. Hoping he was still awake, Kari replied.

_Email sent to: Hopewithyou_

_From: scarletAngeleyes_

Hey TK!

Don't worry, I couldn't sleep either. I guess I'm excited about tomorrow. I can't wait to see Gatomon! I had a weird dream though, you were in it but I think it was from awhile ago. I hope its not raining in the Digiworld like it is here. And you know I'd never forget my camera!

- Kari


	3. In the back of my Mind

(oh, by the way, DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon...i think...)

3

"Hey, Kari! Wait up! I -"

Davis stumbled over his own feet and fell face forward onto the pavement. His face, red and swelling, looked up dizzily from the sidewalk. Both Kari and TK rushed from the car and helped him up.

"Hey Davis, need a ride?" said TK with a half grin. Davis smiled sheepishly and brushed himself off.

"Uh...well...um, yeah...I mean, I would drive myself, but you know - the car - it's, um -"

"Missing it's left side?" Kari finished for him, smiling. Davis grinned again.

"Well...anyone could've seen that....stop...sign....um...I call shotgun!" he finished quickly, his face blushing. Kari and TK both laughed as he half-ran to the car. The bold teen was wearing giant blue jeans and a black hoodie, his spiky hair hidden slightly beneath Tai's old goggles. TK threw Davis's bag into the back seat and Kari slipped past him. Just as Davis opened the passenger door, she slid into the seat.

"Ladies first!" she said, smiling. Davis frowned, grumbled and slunked into the back seat as TK, still chuckling, slid behind the wheel.

"Hey, TM, how bout this time -"

"No way, Davis. Only me and Matt drive _this _car," responded TK instantly as he turned the key and pulled away from the curb. Davis sighed and leaned over the side of Kari's seat.

"Hey, you know Jun got a tongue ring? She's been trying to hide it from our parents, too," Kari turned on the radio and flipped to a rock station as TK pulled to a stop at a red light.

"Really? Why?" TK asked.

"Dono, she just said she wanted to. Hey Kari, what do you think I'd be like with a tongue ring?" Davis made a _neaah _noise and stuck out his tongue. Kari laughed, but pushed his jaw up and closed his mouth quickly.

"No, Daisuke...just...no."

TK watched the two, and Kari turned, noticing his gaze. She smiled gently at him, the way she always did. Suddenly, she saw the blue in his eyes dim and mist in a peculiar way; his smile seemed to fade and her heart tore inexplicably. His gaze faltered and he quickly turned back to the window. Her beautiful face, pulled down under a sea of black waves, took over his thoughts.

_No. Not right now. Now you have fun._

"I think I'll get a tongue ring, then," said the blond teen, turning back to her and grinning.

"Yeah TJ!" shouted Davis. Kari rolled her eyes, but her worries lingered in the back of her mind.

_**About, oh, two minutes and twenty seven seconds later...**_

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???" screamed Yolie. TK looked at Kari and Kari smiled wearily. They had both known this was coming. Yolie towered over Davis, her loose hair flown about her face, her hands shaking with rage. Her pink tank top (compliments of Mimi's last visit) nearly blinded The goggle-headed boy, while her jean clad legs tapped the floor impatiently.

"Hey, I didn't drive, TK did! And if I just annoy you SO MUCH, maybe you SHOULDN'T COME!"

"Well maybe YOU SHOULDN'T!"

"I TOLD YOU FIRST!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

"DID NOT!!!"

"DID SO!!!!"

"DID NO– "

Kari and TK simultaneously clamped a hand over Yolie's and Daisuke's mouth, sighing exasperately. Ken and Cody were already in the computer lab, and Cody quickly put his D-3 up to the screen. Both Davis and Yolie rushed in, with Kari and TK following.

"Come on guys, let's go. Digiport, OPEN!" shouted the younger boy. The screen glowed brightly and the other Digidestined, along with all their bags, disappeared inside.

"Um....yeah. This looks like....a great spot, for camping..."

Davis looked around the rocky plateau, searching for some sign of life. There were mountains rising far off to the south, but everything else was just sort of...flat. TK took out his D-3 and looked on the screen.

"Well...this is where they said to meet us... isn't Tai coming too? And Izzy?" he said. Kari looked over his shoulder and gazed at the screen of the detector.

"Tai said he was...Sora was supposed to come too...I wonder if-"

There was a crash, a scream, and darkness. TK opened his eyes but everything was black. His ears were muted as he cried out. Something sparked off in the distance. He could feel it, pulling him down...he cried out, saw Kari falling, falling...


	4. Ice

"Where....Kari... _ouch..._"

TK sat up, wincing slightly. His body was amazingly sore, his hands cut, the back of his head throbbing painfully. He put a hand through his hair and felt a bump, but no blood. He ground his teeth as he saw the gashes torn in his shirt. He looked around, but it was dark out; the ground was rocky and unsteady, which probably explained his bruises. A long way off, he thought he saw the outline of a black forest.

_Eh, could be worse_, he thought, shrugging a little.

"Much worse."

TK froze. The voice was deep, deadly, and bitter. A shiver went up his spine when he heard it. He struggled to his feet, despite the ache in his knees, and took out his D-3 instinctively. A few seconds after taking it from his pocket, he cursed himself. Patamon wasn't _there._

"Who are you?" he yelled, his voice stretching into the yawning emptiness around him. For a few moments, he waited in a torturous silence for the voice to respond. When it did, it's tone was sarcastic.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you, Takeru. Who else would I be?"

"You're not me, don't try that on me. You're some sort of Digimon, I know it."

"Ah, denial. I remember when you had that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" shouted the blond furiously. His heart beat wildly against his chest. He struggled with his fear, subduing it from taking over his body.

"Denial was your firs step, you know. You passed that phase after awhile...now you just blame yourself. A better decision, in my opinion."

"You don't know ANYTHING about me!" he shouted desperately. His hands were shaking. It was getting cold...so cold...

"Really?"

He gasped and stepped back. The ground at his feet sparked and turned to ice. The mountains rising behind him flashed into glaciers. The temperature dropped dramatically, and TK, shivering, searched around the frozen landscape for the owner of the voice. His rage mixed into his fear.

"Who the HELL ARE YOU? Whatever you're doing, you better cut it out -"

He paused, heard the voice laughing softly.

_"I thought you liked ice._"

TK's eyes widened. He was frozen, immobile. The usual blue sparkle in his eyes was gone.

"No...you can't....I stopped, it's over -"

"It's never over, Takeru," hissed the voice. TK could feel it right up to his ear, but he was too afraid to turn, to respond. "They called you the Bearer of Hope. So where has your hope gone? You're so weighed down by the guilt, Takeru... it's all there. Just pull down your neck line, roll up your sleeve..."

"NO!" TK screamed desperately. He lunged out in the direction of the voice, but there was no one; he spun, his eyes watering and wild, his breathe fast. He fell back defensively like a wild animal, hearing the voice again.

"You know it's true, Takeru. IT'S YOUR FAULT."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed, his eyes flooding tears, his heart burning like the cuts on his body were burning, his guilt aching like the bump in the back of his head ached, his soul wrenching painfully from inside him -

"TK!"

He turned, saw her crimson eyes. The feelings evaporated as she ran towards him. He trembled, the cold flooding his veins, and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"TK...TK...please...wake up, Takeru..."

Kari's crimson eyes were wide and bloodshot. Her lower lip was quivering as she gazed down at her friend, her _best_ friend - the one that lay rigid against the freezing ground, his lips blue, his eyes shut softly. Her hands were shaking, numbing from the unbearably low temperature, her breathe misting in the air. A terrible fear gripped to her heart like an iron fist. As she whispered his name again, she leaned down and brushed a lock of blond hair from his face. Her body trembled as she felt how cold he was.

"Takeru, please...get up....Gatomon, have you started the fire yet?"

"Almost, Kari," Gatomon said as she blew into the smoking pile of wood. A flame flickered faintly from within the pile, shining faintly in the eternal darkness. Hawkmon, on the other side of the fire, waved his wings and the flame grew brighter as Kari pushed TK closer.

"Don't worry Kari, TK will get better after he's sat by the fire. Where is Augumon when you need him, anyway?" he said as the glare from the flames glimmered off his feathers. Kari, still feeling how cold the teenager was, pulled him half up into her lap. The blond's head fell into her shoulder and she stroked his hair.

"I hope you're right, Hawkmon..." she whispered. Her sight blurred...remember seeing TK thrashing arund in the darkness, screaming... his eyes were clouded with tears..._leave me alone..._

Gatomon walked up and put a paw on Kari's shoulder, shaking her from her thoughts.

"That's right, Kari. Keep hoping. It's what TK would want, right?"

Kari could not respond, but smiled gratefully at her Digimon friend.

"Right, Gatomon. And after he wakes up we can go and find the others, and then we'll figure this all out."


	5. When it shows through

_The water dripped through the ends of his hair. He had just walked in from the rain, his clothes soaked, his sneakers squeaking as he took them off. His mother was shaking, her face hidden in her hands as she leaned over the kitchen table._

_"Mom? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing TK, nothing...it's just all...so hard..."_

_"What is?"_

_"Just...just...go draw me a picture, Takeru..."_

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"...Can I call Matt?" _

_She shook and wiped her face so TK wouldn't see the tears. But he did. He always did._

_"...sure...of course, honey...I'm going...to take a nap..."_

_TK took his mother's arm and helped her walk to her bedroom. As she stepped through the door, she glanced at a finger paint stain on the hallway wall. TK hadn't left it there, though... Matt had. Her smile trembled and she quickly said goodnight, closing the bedroom door._

_TK stared at the door for a long time. His hands were shaking a little. It had been two years...two years. And he still didn't understand. He tore his gaze away from the door and bolted into his room, where he snatched the phone off the dresser and quickly dialed Matt's number._

_There was a tone...the phone rang a few times...his heart sank when he heard the answering machine. It was in Matt's careless voice._

_"You've reached the Takaishi residence. If you're selling something, don't leave a message cause we won't by it. If it's my little bro, you better be wearing that hat I got you for you're birthday!"_

_Beep._

_"Don't worry, I'm wearing it. Matt, Mom was really sad tonight and she wouldn't tell me why. I think I did something wrong again, like with Dad. I hope it stops raining before summer camp starts. I'm trying to take care of Mom, Matt, I really am... but I think I made her sad. I don't know what to do. I love you, big brother. Call me back soon."_

_He put the phone down. The guilt of it all was too deep, too painful. He had let Matt down, he had let his Mom down. As the tears began to flow, he crept into the bathroom. Silently he opened the cupboard and took out his escape, his curse, that small unmarked bag that he transferred all his pain into. He went slowly into the kitchen, creeping past his Mom's room, and opened the freezer._

_The salt was there, the ice, the burning. He cried out and collapsed to the floor. When had it started? When would it end? The darkness was inviting him. Matt was crying red tears. His mom turned away from him shamefully._

_"Why did you have to do this to us, TK?"_

_Sobbing, burning, dying. He screamed, the hole in his heart growing. He called for help._

_And there she was. Crimson eyes and an angel's smile. The pain vanished _

* * *

"...Kari..."

TK's eyes didn't open. He was nuzzling something warm, something soft. It smelled like...cinnamon. He wanted to open his eyes, find what smelled so sweet, what felt so right. But red tears, guilt, darkness...

"TK?"

His eyes flickered opened. His heart screeched to a stop, seeing her face so close to his. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers through her hair, kiss her, hold her and never let go. Her gaze was so gentle, so caring...so loving...

_It's your fault, it's your fault. Salt, guilt, pain...it's your fault...you don't deserve her..._

He sat up so quickly that Kari had to catch herself from tumbling over. Gatomon was still sleeping; Hawkmon had gone to gather more wood. TK's blue eyes were wide and unfocused. He struggled in vain to recapture his thoughts, gripping his hair tightly and gazing distractedly into the flames of the fire. Kari sat up instantly and put a hand on his shoulder. She was scared, now, more scared then she had ever been...even with all the evil Digimon she had faced in her time. Something was horribly wrong with TK.

"TK, it's ok, it's alright...please...calm down, it's all ok..." She wrapped her arms around him, gently, resting his head into her shoulder. TK's thoughts vanished. His breathing slowed as he turned and looked into her beautiful eyes. _She cared. She cares._

"Kari, I..." then he felt the tears on his cheeks. Shaking, he stumbled back, trying to get out of her embrace. But Kari followed and held onto him firmly.

"TK, tell me what's wrong..." she started, but as she reached out to touch his face, her eyes caught something. TK's shirt, torn open from the fall onto the rocks, exposed a little bit of the teenager's chest. Kari's eyes filled with fear and she looked up at TK. The teenager was frozen, knowing she knew, knowing she had seen. _It's all there...just pull down your neckline, roll up your sleeve..._

Kari knew. Kari...his Kari...knew what he had done. And as she looked into his eyes, searching for the explanation, he trembled, unable to speak. But it didn't matter.

The scars told their own story.


	6. Your Breathe

"You don't - Kari you can't - I -" TK's words were stuck in his throat. Kari pressed a hand to his cheek, longing to hear him tell her, to explain. But he couldn't handle it, couldn't take the fact that someone had seen, that someone knew - and couldn't take that out of everyone, it had been Kari.

He struggled to his feet desperately, but knew there was no where to run in that sinister darkness. He turned away from her, unable to meet that beautiful face that he wasn't worthy of looking at, those crimson eyes he didn't have the right to gaze into -

He felt her soft touch as she brushed against his arm. He trembled, forgetting everything, and faced her, his eyes red from tears. The soft glow in her gaze calmed him. His knees shook. He realized...realized he wanted...to tell her....everything...

"TK...what's wrong?" she whispered. Her hand closed softly around his. It was so soothing...his body went numb as he began to speak.

"Kari...I...my parents...I couldn't take...it's my fault..." he struggled on the last words and the tenseness flowed through his body again. Kari's reached up to his face, her other hand gripping his tightly. He felt his fingers close slowly around her delicate hand as she ran the back of her hand across his cheek. Her eyes were wide...deep....beautiful...

"No..." she said gently, quietly. Her heart was tearing, knowing the pain that was flowing through him, knowing what he had done to himself to subdue it. "It's not your fault, TK, how could you ever..._ever _think that? Do you have any...any idea how wonderful you are? Why do you feel this way?"

"Everything's on me, Kari, don't you understand?" TK was getting desperate. The guilt of all these years was pouring out of him now, after he'd bottled it all up, taken it out in pain, hidden it behind a covering of blue eyes. "It was all after me, after I was born, none of it happened when Matt was an only child...and I promised, I promised I would take care of everything, but our Mom's depressed and I can't help in any way, and Matt has it even worse than me, living with Dad and having to suffer through more, I'm just not worth it Kari, I let everyone down, and then I heard about how you rub salt into your skin and run ice over it...and it burned, and it was so easy, and no one knew, and it took all of it and made it _real, _made it hurt on the surface instead of underneath. I had to, Kari, I -"

TK froze. Kari grabbed the back of his neck and pulled her face to his. She had to make him realize, had to wake him up. She pressed his forehead to his, kept her soft grip in his hair, her tighter grip on his hand. He stared at her, barely breathing, seeing her eyes watering as she tried to hold back tears.

"No, TK." she whispered. He could see the a glare from the flames flickering in her eyes, just as she saw it flickering off his face. She spoke very slowly, holding her gaze, unblinking. "It's not your fault. Its not. You are...amazing. _You are so amazing. _Everything that happened in your family isn't your fault. I know...your parents fought, and you felt terrible...but don't let it destroy you like this...Takeru... nothing you've done to yourself matters, it doesn't..._its not your fault. _TK, your parents love you, and Matt loves you, and..."

TK felt her breathe brush against his lips. He couldn't think...only felt the sensation of relief washing over him, mixed with an unbearable anticipation as Kari's finger ran through his hair, her eyes locked on his, her voice quiet but unfaltering.

"...and I love you..."

Time froze. Kari leaned into him. As his free hand found her waist, he let one final tear roll down his cheek. But it wasn't anguished anymore. It was a tear of relief. He trembled, said the words he so desperately wanted to say...

"...I love you, Kari..." he whispered.

Kari closed her eyes, sinking into him, giving into the feeling. She loved him...she loved him... and he loved her...and nothing else mattered anymore...she could feel his breathe, so close...she gripped his hand, leaned forward -

"Kari! TK! OVER HERE!!!"

Both of their heads snapped towards the sound suddenly. Instinctively, they pulled away, letting go of each other's hands. Hawkmon, along with Davis, Veemon, Patamon, Yolie and Tai, ran towards the two. Gatomon stirred in her sleep, but she was a cat Digimon - and everyone knows that cats can sleep through an earthquake. Luckily, the fire was so dim that no one had seen TK and Kari's moment. Tai tackled his sister in a giant hug, unaware of what had just taken place.

"KARI! I was SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" He yelled, his voice echoing out into the darkness. Davis pushed the big brother quickly out of the way, thankful for an excuse to hug Kari.

"YEAH! Me too, Kari! I missed you so much, I was so worried, and -" Yolie grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him off a startled, slightly amused Kari.

"OFF, Davis." she said, placing him beside Tai. Patamon looked desperately around for TK, and once he found him, he flew into his arms instantly.

"TK!" he said happily in his high-pitched voice. TK smiled and hugged the little Digimon. Tai chuckled when he saw it and tackled the blond in an older-brother type bear hug.

"TK! Little guy! You're alright!" he said. Tai pulled away and Davis slapped the Bearer of Hope a high five.

"TY! You made it, man, awesome! Your brother will be getting here soon, he went to go get Sora and Cody..."

"So everything's ok?" said Kari, walking up beside TK with a sleeping Gatomon in her arms. TK looked at her and she gazed back, her eyes soft. _She loves me, _he thought, his heart gone wild with happiness.

"Well, technically," said Yolie ominously. The light-hearted feeling faded quickly as the others turned towards her. She seemed reluctant to go on. "You see...Izzy sent me this email...we should probably wait till the others get here -"

"What email?" said Hawkmon looking up at his human partner.

"Yeah, come on Yolie, show us," said Veemon instantly. The others nodded their agreement as Yolie sighed anxiously.

"Alright, here it is..." she flipped open her detector and clicked on the screen.


	7. Warning

_Email received by: dontmess45 _

_From: Mind-over-matter _

Yolie? It's Izzy

Look, you guys need to find a computer and get yourselves out of the Digitalworld. A few days ago I spotted a glitch in the Digiworld program, but I assumed it was a virus Digimon like Ogremon or something (plus I was studying Anatomy with Joe). But something's gone haywire, the Digital world is starting to mix together with other worlds, and just so you know, this is BAD. The core virus that's causing it is in the middle of the Digital World, right where you guys were headed. I'm warning - no, TELLING you, GET OUT OF THE DIGITAL WORLD. At the rate the virus is going he'll have fused the Digiworld and the Dark Ocean by tomorrow night. THIS IS NOT GOOD. GET OUT NOW. I ADMIRE YOUR COURAGE, DAVIS, BUT GET OUT.

-Izzy

"Why is it always me who gets picked on?" groaned Davis. But the comment, which would usually send the group laughing, seemed void of any humor.

"Mixing worlds?" said Kari softly. "Like...the Dark Ocean and the Digital World would be...one?" No one but TK could catch the quiet tremble in her voice.

"No. I won't let it happen." said TK suddenly. Kari's fear stirred a wrath in him, a wrath he usually reserved for greater evils like Devimon or Piedmon. The others looked at him as he clenched his fists, staring into Kari's eyes. Davis stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to smile a little.

"Hey, dude, you heard Izzy, the virus is spreading way too fast...look, Matt's almost here, it's on my D-3..."

"We can't leave. We can't abandon this world. Don't you get it?" Patamon flew out of his arms, watching anxiously.

"TK, Izzy told us to come home, we can probably figure out a plan from there -" started Tai.

"Don't you GET IT? It'll be too LATE by then! Izzy said, by tomorrow the virus will have completed it, we CAN'T let the Digital World fall to this! What's wrong with all of you?" He yelled, the passion in his voice startling everyone around him. His ripped shirt fluttered as he took a step forward fiercely, and a bit of his skin flashed through. Tai's eye caught something beneath the teenager's shirt, nd Kari noticed instantly as he began to peer closer. At that moment, there was a loud yell behind him from a young, slightly hoarse voice.

"Tai! Yolie! TK! Over here!" yelled Cody, cupping one hand to his mouth as he rode on Stingmon with Ken and Armidillomon. Matt and Sora were on Garurumon's back with Biomon and Augumon, waving at the group. Seeing Tai distracted, Kari stepped quickly in front of TK and tugged lightly as his shirt. TK, his adrenaline still rushing, barely got the message. He pulled his shirt down so the scars were hidden.

"Little bro!" called Matt cheerfully as Gabumon de-digivolved. He threw his arms around his brother and TK hugged him back just as willingly. Behind them, Sora squeezed a very wide-eyed Davis as Biomon chuckled, and Yolie tackled a surprised Ken as Wormmom sweatdropped. Cody stood silent beside Armadillomon, much too maure for his age, as Tai hugged Augumon.

"Did you guys get the email?" said the young boy instantly. The sudden tenseness that had gone from the air sparked again. TK stepped forward.

"Yes. We have to find the virus and beat it. Now."

"What? Come on TK, you know that's crazy," said Matt.

"Yes, TK. Listen to Matt, he knows what he's saying, " Gabumon said, backing up his partner.

"Yeah, we should go back and talk to Izzy - " started Augumon.

"We can't stay here, bro -" started Matt.

"So your just going to stand by while that thing turns the whole Digital World into nightmare?" shouted TK, cutting him off. His anger began to overflow again. "This whole world's going down the drain, and you all want to LEAVE? What's wrong with all of you?!" TK swung around and looked at the others accusingly. But this was his mistake. His shirt fluttered. Sora caught something from the corner of her eye.

"TK? ... is there something on your skin?" she said, stepping closer. TK froze. Kari, as quick as she could, jumped in front of TK and distracted the rest of the group before they could get a closer look.

"TK's right, in a way. Izzy's worried we'll get hurt, and he wants us to come back and make a plan...but I think we can just email him and make a plan from here, right?" she said. TK swallowed and brushed his hand across hers, giving a quiet thank you. The others nodded, but Sora was still trying to get a look at TK.

"I could've sworn..." she whispered, peering at the blond boy. TK, feeling very uncomfortable, gave in to Kari's idea quickly.

"Yeah, yeah...uh...Patamon and I are going to go get some more wood. Wanna come, Ken? Davis? Cody?"

"Hold on, we need shelter before we get attacked or something. There's some caves over there... track us with your digivice, ok?" said Matt instantly.

"Yeah, I'll go with Matt" said Cody slowly. "If were going to stay in a cave, we might need Armidillomon to help dig a wider space."

"I'm ready for action!" said Armidillomon, grinning. TK nodded, as did Ken and Davis. Armor-digivolving quickly, they rode off on Pegasusmon, Stingmon, and Raidramon. Sora's eyes were squinted and unsure. Tai walked up behind her.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" he whispered. Sora looked at him, surprised, but then nodded.

"Yeah...what was it?"

Tai glanced over at Yolie and Kari. The two were talking to their Digimon about something. Tai remembered how Kari had blocked TK before the group could notice anything beneath his shirt. Something was up. He just had to know what.

"I don't know yet, Sora...but we'll find out."


	8. The Weakness in Me

Thank you everyone for the nice reviews!!!! YOU ALL RULE!!!! I WILL WRITE LOTS FOR YOU!!!!! GO TITANS AND MAC AN' CHEESE AND PENGUINS!!!!!

(cue the shifty eyes)

NOTE: this is NOT a Davis-bashing Chapter. Davis is just the only guy who has the temper to pull it off. I LOVE DAVIS, HE'S HILARIOUS!!! (but I'm a Takari fan)

* * *

TK loaded a few more piecies of wood onto the group's makeshift sled and ran his fingers through his hair. Ken was fastening a rope or two on the other side; Davis threw a few smaller pieces onto the pile. The Digimon were watching the sled with mild dislike. They would, after all, be the ones pulling it. 

"That'll be enough, right?" Davis said, wiping his forehead as he loaded the last few pieces. TK, lost in a torrent of conflicting thoughts, did not hear him.

"I think we'll be fine for tonight. Hey TK...why are you so determined to find this virus? You don't usually - TK?"

Ken looked quizzically at the Bearer of Hope. TK did not realize he had been spoken to until a few seconds later.

"Oh, what? I uh, um..." he stuttered. His mind focuses on crimson eyes, angel's smile... "Kari..."

"Kari?" said Davis instantly, stepping forward. "Oh wait - you want to be the hero again, right? Well look out, TF, you've got some competition!" Ken shook his head at Davis' naivete. TK frowned.

"Davis, it's not like -"

There was a screech, louder than any of them could bear, and a rush of scorching heat. The three teens fell back at the force of it, struggling to regain their feet as the trees above them burst into flames. Their Digimon flinched, butt struck back almost immediately to defend their human partners. Placing themselves before the Digidestined, they caught a brief glimpse of something huge, flaming, and dark; then a second series of fire-shots rang out and Stingmon fell back beside an injured Pegasusmon.

"No!" called TK and Ken in unison. Raidramon ran towards the monster in a raging gallop and blasted him as hard as he could, but it was of no avail. The fire swung and the Digimon was sent sprawling back to earth. Stingmon and Pegasusmon, recovered, attacked with all they had. The flaming Digimon drew back, but when the smoke cleared, it remained untouched. There was a scream from the monster and the fire turned blinding white; all three Armor Digimon were struck down by flaming arrows, de-digivolving as they fell to the ground. With a mighty flash of fire, the three Digidestined met themselves face to face with their opponent. TK's heart stopped beating. No, this wasn't fire...it was too white, too bitter...the monster's cold, glowing eyes glared sinisterly at him. It wasn't fire...

_But it burns just the same, _hissed the voice.

TK's knees trembled. The cold flames grew stronger around him. Davis and Ken were yelling, but he was fading. His eyes clouded, lost in the burning, the darkness, the pain -

"Rosetta _stone!_"

The previously untouchable Digimon roared and fell back. Nefertimon's attack had hit him squarely in his left eye, and his hypnotic hold over TK broke. He heard her voice, calling out to him, telling him to help Patamon and get on. He complied, the rvil Digimon roaring, screaming in defiance, trying to claw after him. But Kari was there, reaching out to him.

"Come on, TK! Quick!" He could se the fear in her eyes, and her gaze him the power to leap up behind her and clutch the beaten Patamon to his chest.

Kari grabbed his hand with hers, gripping to Nefertimon with the other as they sped away. She knew, even without looking into his tired eyes, even without feeling the shaking in his hands. She her fingers through his hair and let his head rest against her shoulder as they left the roaring Digimon behind them.

* * *

"THIS IS ALL - YOUR - FAULT!" 

Davis lunged at TK, swinging his arms wildly. He landed a solid punch on the side of his face and the blond teen stumbled backwards. He put a hand to his jaw, suprised at the sudden feirceness of his goggle-headed friend. As his own rage began to simmer, Tai and Ken grabbed Davis and held his arms behind his back.

"Cool off, Davis! It's ot TK's fault!" shouted Tai at the younger Digidestined. Kari touched TK's shoulder as he glared angrily at Davis, the left side of his face turning red. Davis's was raving.

"I can't BELIEVE YOU! LOOK AT OUR DIGIMON! LOOK AT VEEMON! WAS THIS YOUR BIG HEROIC PLAN, TO GET US AND ALL OUR DIGIMON KILLED? ALL WE WANTED WAS A FUCKING CAMPING TRIP, BUT NO! YOU HAD TO RUIN IT, YOU HAD TO TEAR IT ALL APART -"

There was a deafening bang as TK rammed Davis into the cave wall. His arm was pressed to the teen's throat, his eyes flaming with fury, his words halted and dripping with threat.

"Don't you ever," he whispered, his voice trembling ominously, his arm forcing a half-choking, suddenly terrified Daisuke against the wall. "Don't you ever....don't you even dare..."

"TK..." Kari put a hand on his arm, her eyes wide and worried for both Digidestined. She was terrified for Davis, knowing TK might do something rash from the affect of his words; and she was also terrified, knowing the impact that Davis's anger had on him.

But TK went limp at her touch, which caused a brief relief in her. He backed away so sudenly that Davis fell to the floor, gasping for air. Yolie and Ken leaned over to help him. Matt was staring at TK.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I..." his breathe caught in his throat. "I'll be back later."

He almost flat-out ran from the cave, Kari's heart running out with him. She started to follow, knowing he needed her, but felt a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. Patamon's with him. Hikari...we need to talk."

Kari had never before wanted Tai to ignore her as much as she did now.


	9. Discussions

* * *

"Tai, I can't talk right now -"

"Oh yes, you can. Matt, you go talk to TK, all right?" Tai said, but when he turned, Matt was already gone. Davis was still rubbing the front of his neck.

"Sorry, guys, I...I guess I blew up. I was mad about Veemon...but I didn't think TK would..." he looked completely astonished at the blond's reaction. Sora and Yolie, who were kneeling beside the bandaged, injured Digimon, looked at each other silently. Cody was watching the entrance of the cave, the glow of the fire flickering off his face.

"Something you said really set him off," said the boy. Ken nodded in quiet agreement.

"Cody's right. He was really angry..." he whispered. His eyes were gazing at the embers with a faraway gaze. "...you could see it in his eyes." Everyone was silent for a moment. If anyone knew anger, it was the former Digimon Emperor. Tai turned back to Kari, who was trying her best to slip into the shadows.

"Come on, Hikari, what's up? You can tell us." Kari looked up at her big brother, thinking for a split second that maybe he was right - but a giant wave of loyalty swept over her. Her love for TK constrained her. It was not for her to tell them.

"No, I can't, Tai. You don't understand. It's TK's life, not mine. I have no right to tell you."

"Come on, Kari, he nearly choked Davis! We have to know a little of what's going on!" said Yolie, but her tone wasn't as angry as it was pleading. Her eyes sought an answer from Kari from behind her flickering glasses, and Kari felt a wave of guilt, knowing her best friend was beseeching her, asking her why. But she couldn't tell them yet. She had to talk to TK.

"I can't, Yolie. I have to see TK. Please, Tai, you have to understand...TK's feeling things you may never give him credit for...and I'm trying so hard to help him. Please, Tai..."

Davis looked at Kari. But it was not with the usual, Oh-my-gosh-she's-pretty-I-hope-she-stares-back look he often gave her. It was studious, pensive, almost understanding. He put a hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Let her talk to him, man. Kari...when you're done, I wanna talk to him too, ok?" Kari felt a rush of gratitude go out to the Bearer of Courage and she smiled, but could not speak. Tai, despaired, shook his head.

"Soon we'll ALL be out in the rain talking to TK...oh well...when you get back I'm expecting an explanation, Kari. Come on Augumon, let's gets closer to the fire..." He went and sat by Sora, who was watching Kari as she left the cave, watching Davis as he sat down beside Veemon, watching as Ken stared hazily into the flames. She was putting it all together, very slowly.

Kari stepped out into the rain and sighed. The rain was soothing to her, letting it drip through her hair, against her clothes. It was the one eternal cure that could heal anything from a headache to a lost soul. It reminded her of TK.

With that thought, she heard the yell raise up from behind her. She spun, hearing Matt's and TK's voices echoing through the rain, as Gabumon and Patamon tried to calm them.

"Matt! Calm down! TK hasn't done anything -" pleaded Gabumon.

"GOD TK, JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! IS IT ABOUT MOM? DAD?" shouted Matt.

"YOU DON'T GET IT MATT, YOU JUST DON'T -" TK started.

"Please TK, don't fight -" struggled Patamon, but both brothers seemed unable to hear.

"WHAT COULDN'T I UNDERSTAND, TK? I'M YOUR BROTHER! EVERYTHING YOU WENT THROUGH WAS THE SAME FOR ME -"

"NO, MATT. YOU DON'T GET IT. YOU HAD MUSIC, YOU HAD AN OUTLET WHEN IT ALL BUILT UP. I NEVER HAD THAT. I COULDN'T TAKE IT AS MUCH, I DIDN'T HAVE THE DISTRACTIONS YOU DID, THE PRESSURE, THE RESPONSIBILITY, I WAS YOUNGER, I WAS ALWAYS ALONE -"

"BUT YOU HAD ME, TK, YOU HAD ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME?!"

"I COULDN'T, Matt... I just couldn't..."

Kari rounded the corner of the overhang, her hair soaked, her clothes dripping from the rain, her body trembling from cold that she failed to notice. TK's face had gone soft and uneasy. Matt was looking at him, half in subtle anger and half in worry. Both brothers turned their faces to her simultaneously. Matt's face turned puzzled. TK saw her and trembled as the guilt fled from him.

"Kari..." he breathed, his eyes shining. Kari ran up to him and put both hands on his face as his knees shook. His arms held to her for support.

"Matt, I need to talk to him. Please. You can talk to him in a minute, ok?" she said desperately. Matt expression changed from angry, to confused, and finally admitted a brief defeat. He mumbled something, looked faintly at TK, and walked away. Kari's focus turned entirely back to the blond, who's eyes were beginning to cloud.

"I didn't mean to do any of that, Kari..." he whispered. Kari stroked his hair gently. He held her closer, half-afraid she might somehow disappear. "I didn't want to yell at Matt, I didn't want to hurt Davis...it's just...what he said..." Kari slid a hand across his cheek and he swallowed.

"Sh...I know, Takeru...I know...here, look at me..." His broken gaze met hers and Kari's insides turned. Her heart pace quickened.

"It was not...your...fault...none of it was. You did not tear them apart, you did not let them down, you didn't hurt Davis or Matt..." she chuckled a little. "In fact, I can't keep you for too long, I think Davis wants to apologize..."

"Davis?" said TK. The words had shaken him from his darker feeling. "_Davis? _He wants to _apologize?_" Kari laughed again and TK's smile broke through at the sound.

"I know, that's what I thought. So...are you ok?" TK paused, thinking. His gaze fell into Kari's eyes and he smiled. Kari realized it a second before it happened; she closed her eyes as she felt his lips press against hers. Nothing could've compared too it. It was beautiful, magical. She savoured the moment. TK locked it in his memory.

He broke away, slowly, his eyes still watery but drying. Kari smiled quietly and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Now I am," he whispered. Kari never remembered feeling happier.

* * *

"So...I'm sorry, Davis."

"Nah, man, I'm sorry..."

"Friends?"

Davis took his hands and held it for a second.

"Friends."

TK grinned and the two headed back in the cave. The blond sat down between Cody and Kari, putting the recovering Patamon in his lap. Davis sat beside Ken, who was holding Wormmon, and Veemon, on his feet but bandaged, pushed past Augumon to get beside his partner.

"Hey, be careful!" said Augumon as he stepped close to the flames. Biomon chuckled.

"You shouldn't be afraid of fire, Augumon. You throw fire all the time." she said.

"Yeah, out my mouth. That doesn't mean I can't get burned!" Sora chuckled at the two Digimon. Tai's focus was on TK, whose shirt, though still ripped, was not revealing anything at the moment.

"So, TK," he asked. "What's up?"

The question was a typical, everyday question, but everyone knew the answer would be more. TK glanced at Kari, getting reassurance in her crimson eyes. He took a breathe.

"Guys, I have to tell you something..."

He searched for Kari's hands, and her fingers wrapped around his silently.


	10. My Angel's Gone

Before he could finish, there was a terrible clap of thunder. It echoed unbearably through the cave and the Digidestined fell back at the sound of it. As lightning flashed through the entrance, it illuminated a tall, cloaked figure. TK caught the glimmer of cold, white eyes.

"What are you waiting for, Takeru? Aren't you going to tell them?"

TK's spine prickled. It was that voice, that bitter voice, the voice that had talked to him in the dark plain, through the fire's of the Digimon beast -"

"Who the hell are you?" said Matt heatedly, springing up from his position. Tai and Davis were beside him in a moment. Cody put a hand on Armadillomon's shell, warning him that he might need to Digivolve soon. The figure glared at them in an amusing way.

"I'm not here for you, children," he snarled. Kari clutched TK's arm and TK's resistance grew stronger at her touch. They stood up together as the others turned to face them.

"Whoever you are, get out. You can't trick me anymore. Get out."

"You think you're very strong, don't you?" hissed the figure. TK caught the faint glimmer of a pair of daggered teeth as he spoke. "This is another false security, another empty hope, Takeru..."

"No," said TK firmly. His eyes were cold and set. "It's over. Get out. Now."

The figure hissed. Veemon stripped off his bandages and stepped forward. Davis clutched his D-3. Ken scowled, still holding a wounded Wormmon. But the cold eyes shifted suddenly, left the Bearer of Hope's. And landed straight into the Angel's crimson eyes.

Something pierced Kari, straight through her heart. It was as sharp as a blade, as cold as ice. She choked and clutched her chest, her head swimming. TK went wild with fear and caught her as she stumbled. He clutched her close to them and tried desperately to look in her eyes as she scrabbled at the invisible wound in her chest, her thoughts being invaded with each passing moment..._you can't help him, Hikari, he has too many problems...you couldn't possibly understand him..._

"What are you doing? Leave her ALONE!" shouted TK, trying to get Kari to look at him. The figure flashed a deadly smile as Tai rushed over beside his sister and Yolie stood, her D-3 clutched in her hand. Hawkmon tensed beside her, ready to Digivolve.

"No, Takeru. She is mine now. The Dark ocean asks ransom of her, and they will get what they desire."

"NO!" shouted TK, his fear swelling, the pain flooding back to him as he tried desperately to hold onto Kari. But it was too late. Her eyes, wide, beautiful and terrified, disappeared. He fell forward, realizing she had vanished, but not wanting to accept it. He searched wildly around, seeking her everywhere, desperate to catch the gleam of her gorgeous eyes somewhere, but she was gone. He stumbled blindly through the fire and ran out of the cave as the Tai broke down in Sora's arms. Matt was calling after him, but he couldn't hear. he was blinded by tears, by the unfairness, by the guilt for Kari.

And as the rain poured down on him, as Matt ran to stop him, he fell down on his knees and screamed the injustice to the sky.

And as his cry of torture faded, he heard his Digivice beep.

* * *

"SEND ME BACK, BASTARD! SEND ME BACK NOW!" screamed Kari, her eyes streaming, as she pounded furiously on the iron wall. Her screams met nothing; no one answered her, no one acknowledged her existence. As she sobbed, she fell against the wall, headless of the pain when her head hit the metal. Still struggling for hope, she pulled out her Digivice and flipped it open. Desperately, she quickly typed and email.

_Email received by: Hopewithyou _

_From: scarletAngeleyes_

TK,

I'm ok, I'm ok, that...thing's got me locked somewhere. It's just some metal room... It's really dark, and cold. I hope you can track me. Come quick, I need you. I love you.

-Kari

She closed her eyes and rested back against the wall, restraining her tears. There, she had sent the email. They would all come soon. Very soon. TK would do anything to save her.

"Get up, Hikari."

Kari leapt up, her heart pulsing fearfully at the sinister voice. The cold eyes were staring at her.

"Let me out. Let me out now. TK's coming, he's on his way right now -"

"You stupid girl," snarled the eyes, "do you really think he'll risk his life to save _you_?"

"Yes." spat Kari. She knew TK was coming. She knew. This -thing - this evil Digimon -he wasn't about to break her.

"He doesn't love you, you know. He's just using you."

"No. He's not."

"How do you know?"

"I...I just do."

"Yes. That seems an acceptable reason," said the voice sarcastically. Kari's anger flared.

"Let me OUT! I swear, I'll kill you -" she leapt at him, bu too late; the eyes vanished and reappeared a few steps to her left.

"Feisty, are we? Good. You remember the Scubamon, don't you? They need a feisty Queen." Kari's knees trembled. Her anger turned into a nauseous fear.

"No...I'm not their Queen, I won't..."

"You don't have a choice, Hikari..._you don't have a choice._"

"SHUT UP!"

The voice laughed, and the eyes disappeared, leaving Kari in a painful suspense. She stumbled back, hit the wall and spun, thinking it might be a foe. Startled, she tripped and landed full hard on her back. As she felt the cold floor, the weight of what was happening hit her in on her. She curled up, longing for TK, for his warmth, for his smile...and she cried, long and hard, until all the eyeliner ran down her cheeks ab she fell, finally, into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"She's in danger, we HAVE TO FOLLOW HER!"

"She's right in the middle of the virus zone, even if we COULD get to her, it'd be suicide -"

"I'll go alone then. Come one Patamon." said TK quietly. Patamon complied.

"Wait! I'm going too!" called Gatomon quickly, chasing after the two.

"TK! Wait up, dude!" shouted Davis. Veemon, Wormmon, and ken soon joined; Yolie and Hawkmon followed next. Cody and the older Digidestined were appalled.

"Are you INSANE?" shouted Tai, his face still wet from tears. "YOU'LL KILL HER! One wrong move in there and the whole thing collapses -"

"Come on, Tai, have a little faith," said Cody suddenly. He strode forth and stood beside ken with Armidillomon at his heels. Sora opened her mouth to speak, but there was a deep roar; a flash of lightning crashed over the scene, and the five younger Digidestined were gone.

* * *

"_Kari?"_

_Nothing._

_"Where are you?"_

_Silence._

_"Kari?!"_

_TK looked around the empty room, his heart beating wildly. He knew it was a dream, but he didn't wake up. Images of his mother, crying, began to surface. He pushed them away._

_"Kari? Where are you? KARI!"_

_Then he saw her, standing, alone. It was cold again. but he could feel her warmth...a wramth that did not match the sudden fear in her eyes as she gazed at him._

_"Kari, where are we? We need to get out, Kari, we need to leave, where are you? Tell me, please.."._

_Then the fear feld, and she smiled. That beautiful, angel smile of hers. Her crimson eyes brightened. Light poured from her. The darkness disappeared from the room in her brilliant glow._

_"Follow the lights, TK._"


	11. More than it seems

Ken sat up, wincing, as Wormmon shook him awake. Yolie was splayed out next to him, her long strawberry hair tangled in Hawkmon's feathers. The ground was cold and gray as stone. Ken leaned forward and wrapped a hand around Yolie's shoulders, trying to gently shake her awake. As she stirred, Wormmon began to untangle Hawkmon and Ken looked out for the others in the darkness.

They were laying in a park, or something of the kind; a bitter fountain with icy water was glittering faintly a few feet away. The grass was faded and dying, and broken shards of rock littered the yards. Withered flowers grew beneath the shadows of weeping trees. Cody, who was rubbing the back of his head, had fallen at the base of a willow with Armidillomon beside him; Patamon hovered over TK, who pushed up from his elbows, shaking his head, from his face-down position.

The dream...lights, follow the lights...

_THUD_.

"OOOOUUCH"

"AHHHH"

Davis sat up and rubbed his back. Apparently, the stone bench he was laying on was not quite wide enough for him. Veemon yelled as he rolled off and landed full hard on the Digimon's back.

"Hey, watch it Davis!" he said, struggling to stand. Davis stood up quickly and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Veemon, didn't see you..."

TK wasn't paying attention. _Lights? What lights? _There was a faint mist above the trees, and the sky was dark gray. A bitter wind was blowing. TK looked frantically around as Cody checked his Digivice.

"We're here," he said, wincing a little at the thought. "We're in the virus' main frame. So this..." he looked around the cryptic park. "...this is what the world of the Dark Ocean is like."

"No. It's worse than this," TK whispered. A flash of the Dark Ocean went through his mind. Kari was out there, somewhere, alone, cold...crimson eyes..._follow the lights_. He gazed desperately around, seeking the flame of some candle far off, or the faint outline of the sun or a moon. There was nothing.

"What lights, Kari?" he whispered.

Behind them, something screeched.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_"Help me. TK? TK?! Where are you?"_

_"Hold on, Kari. I'm coming."_

_Kari was standing in the dark. There were waves lapping around her feet. She stumbled back, seeking dry land, struggling to escape from the icy waters. But she could feel hands, slimy hands, grabbing her ankles, trying to pull her down..._

_"NO! HELP! PLEASE! TK!"_

_She tripped and fell back, yelling. She felt a pair of strong arms catch her in mid fall._

_The red eyes of the Scubamon grew wide with fear. The ran heedlessly into the depths of their ocean, calling after their Master, as TK lifted Kari to her feet._

_She wanted to fall into him, to cry her relief into his shoulder, but her body wouldn't move. His blue eyes gazed into hers and she couldn't breathe; a shadow in his eyes begged her a question._

_"The tide," she found herself saying. "The tide, TK. It will come with the high tide. There are paths for all of you. Help me. Follow the lights."_

_He nodded and the vision swirled. There was an island, a chapel, a race of Scubamon. A shadow with white eyes glared at her. Tai was yelling and sobbing in the darkness beside Sora. Izzy and Joe were running towards them. She saw something huge, something flaming...it had a giant head, the head of a bull, and horns...fangs greeted her and she saw claws, heard a roar...she struggled to run, but her feet wouldn't move. Her thoughts turned to TK and she cried out for him. He answered in a sudden burst of lighted glory. The forms of Angemon and Angewomon appeared and the Demon Digimon disappeared._

_It ended abruptly. She saw him standing in the shadows of a willow tree._

_"I'm coming, Kari."_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Guys, we're here - where's everyone? What's -"

"HE TOOK HER!" screamed Tai, grabbing Izzy roughly by his collar. Izzy's eyes widened in shock as he met Tai's tear-streaked ones. "HE TOOK HER, THAT DAMN BASTARD -"

"Tai! Calm down!" shouted Joe from behind Izzy. Him and Matt each grabbed one of his arms and dragged him back while the computer whiz rubbed his neck.

"Don't get upset, Tai, please," begged Mimi in her pink nightgown, the bags under her eyes not matching the attentiveness in her gaze. Tai wrenched free from the two other Digidestined grasps, but didn't lunge for Izzy. He stood, breathing deeply, his eyes watering. Sora put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Tai, we'll get her back. We'll get them all back, don't worry..." she managed.

"What are you all talking about?" said Izzy, his face full of sudden fear. He grabbed Tai's shoulders and forced his gaze to meet his. "Tai, where are Davis and the others? Yolie? Cody?"

"They're gone, Izzy, they went into the virus's mainframe," Tai spoke, his voice trembling. His eyes were still filled with a faint, burning anger. "And he took her, the bastard, I'll kill him -"

"Who? Who did he take?" said Joe, putting a hand on Izzy's shoulder.

"Kari. He took Kari." whispered Matt suddenly. His hands were clenched in fists and shaking at his sides. Mimi, her heart wrenching, put a soft hand on his arm. Matt was staring at the ground, his fury blazing silently behind his azure eyes. "And TK, he went after her, and he's gone now, I swear if anything happens to him -" He struggled to finish but couldn't. Instead he ground his teeth and gripped Mimi's hand.

"They went in there?" said Mimi quietly. The fact that Izzy had long-distanced called her at two AM did not bother her at the moment - in fact it had woken her from a nightmare much similar to this. Izzy had explained everything to her, but she was still just realizing the seriousness of the situation. Tentomon buzzed worriedly and Palmon tugged lightly at Mimi's gown.

"But you can pick them up on the digivices, right?" she said hopefully. Tai broke free from Sora's and Izzy's grip and walked over beside Joe. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder, but they did not look at each other. The others could feel an inner bond forming between the leader and the oldest of the group.

"The signal's not working very well," he said. Joe didn't look at him, but nodded, swallowing the lump of dread in his throat. Izzy looked towards the woods.

"It shouldn't be," he said. All eyes turned to him. "When two worlds mix, the effect is disastrous. All communications will be cut off. Maybe the others can get a signal from inside the zone, but not a strong enough one. This is bad."

His eyes trembled as he stared at the woods. From somewhere far off in the distance, a yellow flash ignited in the dark sky. The echo of a screech hung in the air. The others tensed.

"This is very bad," whispered Izzy.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"GET DOWN, CODY!"

Yolie grabbed the boy by his shirt and pulled him down to the ground. TK crouched and shielded his eyes from the flashing, his clothes whipping around him in the intense wind. The Digimon laughed before them.

It resembled a woman, in a way; her eyes were heavily outlined with black and her faint, pale body was perfectly shaped. There were deep scars across her face that made the fierce orange of her eyes stand out. The minuscule gray wings on her back were leathery, and the thousands of black stripes across her gray skin were as dark as night. She was wearing a faint green shawl that went over half her body. She had paws instead of hands that were cast in metal gloves; her boots were thick with nails sticking out of them. There were strings of skulls about her body like jewelry. The darkness of her appearance increased the boldness of her eyes.

Somewhere in the dark field outside the virus zone, Mimi and Sora felt themselves drawn forward.

The woman Digimon smiled sinisterly. But TK did not notice her. At the end of the cold gray path, he could see a candlelight, flickering. The outline of a gate.

Somewhere in a dark room, Kari awoke with a scream and a vision of orange eyes.

TK yelled for her.

She cried back.

The Digimon laughed.

"Leave one," she hissed. The Digidestined looked at each other, and Yolie felt the pull as Sora and Mimi did. They all stepped forth together.

"I will." said three voices. Sora and Mimi stood firmly behind Yolie, with Palmon, Biomon, and Hawkmon at their sides.

The others did not have time for an explanation. TK leapt forward, his eyes on the light, his mind focused on Kari. Ken was behind him, and Cody and Davis soon followed; the three girls stood fearless before the Digimon.

"A fight, then, Ordramon?" said Yolie. The Digimon grinned.

"A test, children."

Halsemon, Lillymon, and Garudamon took flight.

TK burst through the gate at the end of the path and stumbled forward. For a brief moment, Kari could see him. TK could feel her breathe, hear her heartbeat. Her angel eyes called to him, seeking him in the shadows. As he fell forward, losing the image, he held Patamon to his chest and the small Digimon grabbed Gatomon's paw as she tried to reach out towards the image. The Bearer of Hope saw a glimspe of red before he hit something and free-fell to the ground. Kari shook as she tried to reach out, tried to grab Gatomon's free paw. The cat Digimon cried her name but the vision was fading. A faint light shone from Kari's digivice and went out as Gatomon fell with the other Digidestined.

The tests had begun.


	12. One by One

"No. I can't take this. I just can't take this..."

Tai's shoulders shook. He was leaning forward, his face in his hands, as Joe wrapped a supporting arm around him. The presence of the older boy was calming, but not enough to pull Tai out of such an intense state.

"Kari...and Sora...and...God, I can't take this..."

"They'll be fine, Tai, didn't you see? Palmon and Biomon went with them. They can take care of themselves -" tried Izzy.

"Oh, how the hell do YOU know?" screamed Matt fiercely. His fists were clenched but he didn't attack Izzy. "They could all be hurt, or dying, or dead -"

"Yeah, Matt, SUCH THE OPTIMISTIC. I'M TRYING TO KEEP HOPE -"

"WHAT HOPE? IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, MY _BROTHER_, THE _BEARER_ OF HOPE, IS TRAPPED SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A VIRUS -"

"DON'T GET ON IZZY'S CASE, MATT, HE'S JUST TRYING TO HELP -" yelled Joe.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, JUST CAUSE YOU'RE OLDER THAN US -"

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK, MATT- "

"DON'T DEFEND ME, JOE, I DON'T NEED IT -"

"I'M JUST TRYING TO SAY -"

"SHUT UP"

The three heads turned to Tai. His cheeks, covered in drying tears, were determined and set on the dark woods beyond. In that moment, the three others noticed both their leader and all their Digimon were staring at the trees.

"Can you hear it?" Gomamon whispered. Gabumon nodded.

"It's terrible," Augumon spoke faintly.

The other paused, listening.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"...memory of the time, separate, one by one...island of stars...between the Ocean King... the Bearer...lost hope...the return..."

Kari spun at the faint chanting. She pressed her back against the wall. She could see a faint light, letting off a wisp of smoke, swaying slowly back and forth.

"Let me go," she mouthed. Her voice was gone.

"...Ordramon....she fails...designed....the tide, falling..."

"I said, let me go," she spoke, her voice a little stronger. The light flickered.

"...a prize...a test...it shall be."

There was a rush of wind and Kari's world spun. She felt a hand clasp the back of her tank top and lift her up. But she was too weak to struggle, to cry out. Her hope was fading. She closed her eyes and whispered TK's name.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Yolie..."

"Come ON, Ken!" said Davis, grabbing the boy by his shirt and pulling him into the shadows of the overhang. TK crouched low, his face shaped into a half-desperate, half-enraged tangle. Cody hung over his Digivice.

_Email Recieved by_: _Mind-over-Matter_

_From_: _Fightingsoul7_

_Izzy, Yolie got caught behind with a Digimon, we thought we saw Sora and Mimi too. Me, Ken, TK, and Davis are still here. Hanging low. Email back._

_- _Cody

"Cody, what are you -" started TK.

Then the laughter, the cold, hateful laughter...

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Takeru...there's someone here who's just _dying _to see you..."

TK leapt out from behind the overhang. Cody called after him and Ken tried to grab him, but it was useless. He sprang out onto the nearest rock cliff with Patamon at his shoulder. Gatomon was by his side a second later.

The cold eyes glared. The daggered teeth smirked. A shadowed hand gripped tight to Kari's collar and hung her, ominously, above the bottomless abyss that the side of the mountain range fell into. TK froze, trembling, his eyes set on Kari.

"Stop it, let her go!" cried Gatomon. The shadow snickered.

"Not yet, betrayer. The fall is very far. And she is just a ransom."

"NO!" screamed TK. There was a flashing of light and Angemon rocketed towards the cold eyed shadow. Gatomon gasped. Davis and Ken held out their Digivices and Stingmon and Flamedramon followed.

Kari awoke with a shock and stared into TK's watering eyes. She was afraid, so afraid...

There was a swirl of fog in the boy's head. From behind his crimson-eyed Angel, something leapt out from the black abyss.

The others fell back at the fury of it. The Digimon roared, the tusks from it's huge mouth blaring white, the curved arch of its long, thin, gray body bristling. It leapt into the air and dove, head first, digging with its tusks into the earth below it. It came up straight under Flamedramon and hurled him away with a fearsome, unmatched strength. The coil of python around its neck hissed. Cody yelled.

The creature barred its fangs and Izzy stepped up beside the smaller boy.

"Got your email," he said. Joe, holding Gomamon, watched the scene from behind flickering glasses.

"Sorry for the fight, pal" he said. Izzy nodded.

"Me too. Ready Cody?"

"Let's just say," started Cody, "...that Irguimon will regret this."

The Digimon roared.

Zudomon, Digmon, and MegaKabuterimon called in answer.

"This isn't right..." whispered Ken. "He's separating us..."

"MOVE, KEN!" shouted Davis. TK was hanging on to Angemon's shoulder as they sped over the crevasse, towards the distant light on the other side. Davis grabbed Ken and pulled him onto Stingmon's back, holding Veemon with the other arm. Visions were filling TK's head as Gatomon cried angry tears for Kari. They were being separated, Kari was awake, alive, but captive, the cold eyes were laughing, the tide was getting higher, the island was nearer... he would do anything to save her...anything...

The light was close enough to touch, big enough to swallow them whole. They disappeared into it and collapsed into something cold and wet. TK coughed. The water was salty.

He looked around, desperately, seeking Kari in the black waves. But there was no glimpse of her face, no flash of beautiful crimson eyes. Just a staring blank emptiness...and somewhere, off in the water, two figures chained side-by-side. Veemon got ready to Digivolve, but Davis stopped him. The forms were coming into focus, slowly.

The one on the left shuddered and thrashed back and forth horribly. It was larger, held captive with thicker, heavier chains. Tattered dragonfly wings flapped faintly on its back. It convulsed again and the spikes on its shoulders shot up and down. The claws that grew from armored hands clenched around the chains that held it. The green and black of its body shook, and collided with the smaller form beside it.

This one was human, but chained just as the Digimon was. Spiked, matted blue hair fell over his face, his long cape fluttering, his gloved hands bound above his head. His sunglasses fell as he twitched dramatically. They could see the outline of amethyst eyes.

Ken shook and staggered back. TK looked from one pair to the other.

It was a reflection. Ken against the Digimon Emperor.

The chains shattered suddenly on both forms and the Reflected Stingmon launched forwards just as the real Stingmon did. Veemon started to Digivolve.

"NO!" shouted Ken. His arm was outstretched to Davis, as was the Digimon Emperor's. The boy turned to face his own shadow.

"Go. Its across the water. Go."

The two Stingmon's clashed head-on as the two Ken's stared at each other. The Digimon Emperor smiled slowly and began to laugh.

TK and Davis hung onto Angemon and crossed the water towards the light. They caught a last glimpse of Ken, glaring at the Emperor, his fists tight. Behind him, a wave roared up as the Reflected Stingmon plowed the real one into the water. The laughter was maddening.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"We're next," said Matt.

"I know," responded Tai.

Tears were running down Augumon's face.

"Palmon's hurt. And Gomamon. I can feel it."

"So can I," whispered Gabumon. He flinched suddenly. "Hawkmon..."

"I can hear Sora," said Tai. His eyes were too dry to cry anymore. "I can hear her...she's talking to Biomon..."

"Snap out of it, guys!" said Matt fiercely, struggling to keep his composure. He grabbed Tai's collar. "Can't you see what's going on? He's separating us, splitting us up, but connecting us at the same time, making us take in each other's pain, making us feel the same thing they're feeling..."

"But why?" said Tai angrily. "Why, Matt?"

Matt let go of the leader and stared at the ground. Something screeched and Matt felt his arm burst with pain, though there was no wound. But he knew. Mimi had just been hurt.

And then he realized why.

"TK. He wants TK."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

No...the fire...it was too cold...it was burning, burning...

Davis pulled TK away from the heat and propped him up against the chapel wall. The isalnd was burning with white flame, with cold fire, with ice. The waves splashed onto shore and ignited the ground into a fearsome inferno. In the midst of the land stood the chapel, its sides white and frozen over, the bell at its peak immobile. Scubamon were prowling the doorways and windows, searching. TK sat next to an awakening TK as Gatomon destroyed the nearest watch-Scubamon.

"Davis? Hwere's Kari -" he started. Davis slapped him and TK came into full consciousness.

"What was that for?" he said, rubbing his cheek. But Davis was standing, watching the water.

"Yolie's hurt," he said. TK, confused, stepped towards him, but felt an immense pain in his ankle. His mind flashed over a limping Joe.

"How can we feel this?" he whispered. Davis shook his head.

"There's no time. You have to save Kari. I'm the last to go."

"What?"

Then the water exploded beneath Davis' gaze. The Digimon cam roaring out, its head flaming and furious, the head of a bull. The horns glittered in its white fire. It crawled steadily onto shore, its giant claws scraping the rocky sand. Davis and TK watched, and the understanding came over the Bearer of Hope. He put a hand on Davis' shoulder.

"You can do it." Davis nodded.

"Tell Kari," he whispered, "...thanks. She's a great friend."

TK smiled and Matt embraced him.

"Good luck, bro. Be safe. I'm sorry...about everything."

"Don't be. It's not our fault. I'm sorry...but thanks...for being there.." Tai hugged the boy as Matt stepped beside Davis, holding back his tears.

"Tell Kari...I love her," whispered Tai. TK nodded.

Patamon climbed onto his shoulder and Tai turned away, standing beside Davis. The younger boy turned and gave a faint smile to TK. TK grinned back at his best friend and felt the inner brotherly love between all of them flourish. The flaming Digimon was galloping towards them, its fanged mouth wide and roaring. MetalGarurumon howled and slashed it down its side. Flamedramon barreled into it. WarGreymon tackled it back into the dark water.

TK turned and ran int the chapel with Gatomon on his heels.


	13. Mirrors

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.

The story took an odd turn, but it shall be MOST AWESOME at the end.

So...yeah....the story...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The giant oak doors closed behind him as he entered. The church was immense and dark; windows, hundred of feet up, cast lines of white light into the room. He cold marble floor glittered. Stone gargoyles glared at him with lolling tongues from the higher floors. Broken shards of statues littered the floor. A giant silver cross hung before the farthest window, above a velvet-covered altar. And on the alter lay crimson eyes, chocolate hair, his Angel.

Gatomon called her name and tried to run towards her, but something bright and sharp shot out of the ground. TK stepped forwards and saw his reflection.

He looked around, seeing his shadow in a thousand mirrors, the same pair of blue eyes over and over. He looked back at Kari, but more mirrors shot up, blocking her from view. His rage simmered.

"LET HER GO," he screamed. The words echoed emptily, through the rafters of the chapel.

The mirrors began to swirl. TK, distracted, found himself staring into the nearest one.

It was his mom, huddled in a corner, sobbing. Shattered glass and broken furniture surrounded her. Her hands and feet were cut and bleeding. His father had punched a hole in the wall. It took TK a moment to realize that his mother was on the phone with her best friend, Rumi Akaita.

"But he never touched me, never, Rumi...he just broke things...no, I can't....TK, it's TK...no, not Matt, Matt is with his dad..."

TK felt a stab inside him. He clutched his chest desperately at the sudden surge of guilt, but his eyes were still on the mirror. His mother nodded and hung up suddenly. A young blond boy had walked into the room, clutching a stuffed animal. His eyes were red and wet.

"Mommy? Is Daddy gone?"

"Yes, Takeru, he went out. Go to sleep."

"But Mommy, there's a bad man..."

"Alright, TK, I'll come with you, I'll protect you from the bad man..."

_I should've been the one protecting her._

"Will you check that he's not in my room?"

_I should've been checking that dad never came back._

"Of course, Takeru. I'll make sure he's not there, he won't hurt you..."

_I should've made sure dad didn't hurt her..._

"NO. STOP." shouted TK, gripping his hair wildly, tearing his white eyes from the mirror. But he could catch the gleam, from the mirror on his left...his head spun before he could stop it.

He was awakening with a yell. His was drenched in cold sweat. He leapt out of bed and stumbled over to the window, pressing his forehead to the glass...it was raining, hard, outside the apartment, running down the streets in muddy rivers, sliding down the stair railings. A person was huddled underneath an overhang outside a closed shop. A car drove by its white eyes glaring through the downpour...and there he stood, alone and cold, his eyes closed as he ran a hand through his hair..._always on stormy nights..._

"Please..." _Please stop..._he thought....

There he was, in the cave, and there was Davis. The spiky-haired boy screamed something and punched him across the face. TK stumbled back and hit the wall and Kari gripped his arm. Davis was yelling, held back by the others...he ran forward, slammed the goggle-headed boy against the wall with his arm at his throat...Davis was choking, scrabbling at TK's arm, trying to breathe...TK was speaking slowly, his arm strong and immobile, shoulders shaking with anger...

_No..no..I didn't mean too..._he spun desperately, but the next mirror was just as horrible...

He was outside the cave, yelling at Matt, whose eyes were filled with worry. The rain was pouring down on him, soaking his hair...Matt tried to get an answer out of him, but TK's heart was filled with anger, with despair, with anguish...

TK turned despairingly, seeking escape, but all the mirrors seemed to be rotating around him...

There he was, huddled beneath his blanket as his father screamed outside the door. Matt was all alone in the bathroom, crying tears into the sink...tears that turned red when they hit the white edge and dripped down into the drain..._you could've helped him..._

He was awakening in a dark plain, his head throbbing...he could feel it...he staggered back at the cold voice, his eyes wide with fear. The plain ignited slowly around him in a white fire.

"No...you can't...I stopped, it's over -"

"Its never over, Takeru..."

_Pull down your neckline, roll up your sleeve..._

_Leave me alone..._

Kari was struggling in a sea of dark waves, her beautiful eyes terrified, black hands groping at her ankles...the tide was rising, trying to drown her. He reached out to her but the length was too far...she was being consumed by the black water, her fingers trembling as she reached towards him, her lips mouthing his name, but she was too far in, and now he was slipping underneath, the darkness devouring him..._you're too weak, you can't save her..._

Spun again and met a vision of Angemon disappearing into a thousand shards. Devimon laughed as he vanished and TK's eyes flowed. Angemon smiled at him, but TK was crying out for him, asking why...why did he have to go, why did he have to sacrifice himself..._why did he have to go and destroy Patamon....just like he'd destroyed his family..._

Tai was fighting with a fearful Izzy, grabbing him fiercely by the collar, ripping it as Joe and Matt dragged him away. Mimi was near tears. Tai fumed and Matt's hands clenched, his body shaking. They were fighting because of him, because he had been too bold and led them all into it..._you're tearing them apart..._

He was driving the car, on their way to the Digital World, as Davis stuck out his tongue at Kari...she laughed and closed his mouth...TK looked at her, but she faded away..._you don't deserve her..._

Joe was huddling under an overhang with Cody trying to tend to his ankle. Izzy was holding a bleeding side. Gommamon limped up, digivolving into Ikkakumon, but was thrown back. Digmon was against the ground with Irguimon's foot pressed against his neck. Tentomon sent and Electro Shocker at him to no avail..._you left them there..._

Mimi was bending over Palmon, who was struggling to keep her eyes open. The pink-clad princess winced as her arm throbbed from a second-degree burn. Garudamon was still attacking, but losing badly. Sora and Yolie both held each other, crying, as Halsemon shielded them from Ordramon's attack..._you should be the one defending them..._

The Digimon Emperor punched Ken across his jaw just as the Reflected Stingmon barreled into the real one. Ken stumbled in the shallows and water dripped off his bloody face as he struggled to stand. The Digimon Emperor kicked him hard in the stomach and he doubled over. Stingmon was sent hurtling back into the waters..._help him, coward, he's hurting, he's all alone..._

Tai dragged a wounded Davis behind the nearest boulder as Raidramon took a hit. Augumon digivolved desperately into Greymon, while MetalGarurumon gave his last effort and de-digivolved back to Tsunomon. With one swipe, the two remaining Digimon were hurled backwards. The demon roared in triumph..._this is all your fault..._

And then he froze at the next mirror.

The other images floated around him, endless, taunting...but this one he saw most of all.

Standing, feet spread apart, over the sink. Took off his shirt. Rubbed the salt into his skin. Picked up the shard of ice. Burning...

TK screamed louder than he had ever screamed before. The rafters shook from the force of it. Kari woke with a start and her head spun towards the blond.

He doubled over, fell to his knees, pressed his forehead to the floor. His trembling hands tore fiercely through his hair. He cried, trying to drown out the pain through the flood of his eyes, the stabbing in his heart a never-ending torture....Patamon was tugging his shoulder but he couldn't feel it, couldn't feel anything....

_IT'S YOUR FAULT._

_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT._

_FACE IT, COWARD._

TK yelled, picked up the nearest piece of statue and hurled it at the mirror.

It shattered and the other mirrors went dark.

Kari stared into his eyes from the altar. She spoke his name and ran to him.

He shook, stumbling over broken glass, and grabbed her in a fierce embrace.

"Don't let go, Takeru," she whispered into his ear. "He's watching us, he's watching..."

But even with his arms around her, she pulled away so suddenly that his grip was lost. Kari struggled with the black arm around her throat. TK took a step.

"A twist is all it takes, Takeru," spoke the voice. TK froze.

"Let...her...go..."he started. His back blared with pain. Something had just hit Cody.

"You wish that, don't you?" snarled the voice. TK's leg trembled. Sora staggered with a cut on her thigh.

"I know who you are," said the boy quietly. Patamon winced as Armidillomon fell. Gatomon held her shoulder as Wormmon struggled through the water.

"Liar," hissed the voice. TK fell to his knees as Tai collapsed beside Augumon.

"I know...why...I know..." TK's throat stuck as the wind was knocked out of Izzy. Tears formed in Patamon's eyes as Biomon took a hit in the chest.

"No..." whispered the shadow. TK reached for the edges of his tattered shirt. The back of his head throbbed as Yolie's hit a rock. Gatomon clutched her stomach as Gabumon doubled over. Patamon dropped from the air as Hawkmon fell with a broken wing.

TK swallowed the pain and stood, slowly. Both inside and out, the torture ruled. But as he pulled off the torn shirt, it began to lose its power.

He opened his eyes and stared down the white gaze. The scars on his body glared dangerously in the light. Kari stopped struggling and watched him. The shadow trembled.

"You wanted revenge, Devimon," he spoke, his voice trembling, "but vengeance comes at a price."

Then he yelled. Devimon dropped Kari to the floor as Angemon and Angewomon flew forth, shining with a holy, inextinguishable light. Kari stumbled onto her feet and caught TK as he collapsed, his body searing. As she held him against her, the pain flowed into her as well, and the swirling disease of guilt and memories entered her mind. But she did not let go of her hold, but battled with him, fought tirelessly against it while TK breathed faintly against her shoulder.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

Devimon fell back. Ordramon screamed. Irguimon stumbled. The shadowed Stingmon fell from the air. The flaming demon on the shore of the island convulsed.

Kari gripped TK's hand and he opened his eyes. He smiled faintly at her crimson gaze.

"You are so beautiful," he mouthed. Kari stroked his hair. The faint echoes of battle thundered around them.

"No matter what happens...I love you," she whispered. TK took her hand and she pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you, my Angel," he said, trembling. Tears fell slowly from his eyes.

Kari leaned in and kissed each one from his cheeks.

Together, they waited for the end.


	14. Our Bond

Everything was still.

In the cold garden of broken stone, where Sora, Yolie, and Mimi held each other, motionless. Ordramon fell from the sky and opened her mouth, but the scream was mute. Palmon, Biomon, and Hawkmon lay in their partners laps, eyes closed.

Everything was still.

In the cliffs of the red mountains, where Joe held Cody in a fatherly embrace, pressing foreheads with Izzy. Rocks shattered to pieces as Irguimon thrashed about, tearing up the sides of the chasm, but all was quiet in their ears. Gommamon's head rested against Armidillmon's broken shell. Tentomon lay immobile beside them.

Everything was still.

In the cold waters of the Dark Ocean, where Ken's wet hair dripped down his cheeks and mixed with the salt of his tears. Wormmon was locked in his arms as the Digimon Emperor yelled and stumbled back in the water, Stingmon roaring beside him. But there was no sound of splashing, no voice from the Digimon Emperor's throat.

Everything was still.

On the burning white island in the sea, where Matt and Tai were on their knees, shoulder to shoulder, Tai's free arm wrapped around Davis. Three hands joined desperately in the midst of them as Veemon eyes closed slowly, Gabumon laying beside him on the white earth. Augumon crawled into Tai's lap and went limp.

And everything was still, as Angewoman drew back her arrow, as a glittering spear glowed in Angemon's hand, as Devimon backed away until he felt the cold, burning metal of the Cross touch his back. And his last scream was silent.

Kari ran one hand through TK's hair. She pulled him further into her lap.

Angewomon let fly her arrow.

TK opened his eyes and gazed at her, smiling. The pain was gone.

Angemon threw the spear.

Everything was still.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"No. WAY."

Davis laughed with his tongue still sticking out of his mouth, showing off the silver ornament that sat there. Izzy and Matt started laughing; Sora giggled and Mimi put her hands on her hips.

"A tongue ring? Now Davis, if you wanted a piercing, you could've gotten a lip ring instead, they're much more in this year -"

"Buh zi I gool!" said Davis, his tongue still hanging out as he tried to say, _but this is cool! _

"Well, it does take the focus off the over-inflated head!" said Tai, grabbing the boy and giving him a noogie. Ken started to chuckle as TK cracked up beside him. It had been a whole month, and here they stood, all twelve of them, in the Public Park a few streets down from the school.

Kari and Yolie weren't here yet; Mimi sat cross-legged on a bench, her hair dyed with pink streaks in it, her summer outfit consisting of...well....pink. Matt leaned against a tree behind her, his blond bangs falling over his face as usual, his black shirt sporting the name of a rock band on it. Izzy was wearing what he called, 'casual wear' as he stood beside Matt. Basically, he had on a button-up shirt and tan shorts. Ken shifted in his new azure t-shirt (compliments of Mimi, who said it looked good with his eyes) as Sora watched Tai and Davis, laughing, in a strapless blue top and black jeans. Cody, in a regular t-shirt and shorts, stood next to Joe, who was wearing a white shirt and a button up blue one on top of it. Davis, new tongue ring and all, was dressed in black with dark, slightly torn blue jean shorts. Tai laughed in his white, short-sleeved button up as the younger version on himself darted away, fixing the goggles on his head.

TK smiled. His hair had gotten longer, falling over his eyes in a way similar to Matt's. Davis had somehow convinced him to put a red streak in it, which he had, temporarily. The reunion was just an afternoon get together for the group. It had been exactly four weeks from that day in the Digital World.

Devimon was gone, and the virus collapsed after his defeat; the Digimon were back in the Digital World, where they belonged. The Digidestined knew, now, that nothing was too great a challenge for them; they were the best of friends that they could be. And as TK saw Kari and Yolie walking up the path, he knew it would stay that way forever.

He ran to her and picked her up by the waist, spinning her around as she laughed that beautiful laugh of hers, her crimson eyes gazing lovingly into his azure ones. Yolie giggled as the Bearer of Hope set his Angel back to earth and pressed his face close to hers.

"Oh no, don't you two start kissing, alright? You made an agreement - " started Tai.

"You signed a CONTRACT, even -" chimed in Matt.

"NO kissing in front of the brothers!" TK and Kari finished for them. The group laughed as Tai and Matt rolled their eyes sheepishly. Ken smiled.

"So...we did it," he said.

Yolie looked over at where Mimi and Sora sat on the bench and smiled. Joe put a hand on Cody's shoulder and Izzy nodded. Kari rested her head against TK's shoulder and he put an arm around her waist. Tai grinned at Matt, who had Davis in a headlock.

Kari smiled as she gazed at TK.

"Yep. We made it," she whispered. TK's heart skipped a beat and he smiled.

"You know what this calls for?" said Joe suddenly, looking over at Mimi. Mimi's eyes lighted and she turned to Sora and Yolie.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" they chorused. Matt let go of Davis and they both sweatdropped. Yolie grabbed Ken's hand and pulled him after her as Cody and Joe raced them to the park's gate; Mimi wrapped one arm around Matt's and one around Izzy's and pulled them along with her. Tai took Sora's hand and took off after them. Kari grabbed Davis and TK and they pulled up the rear, laughing.

TK's thoughts drifted for a moment as they neared the gate.

_I love Kari._

She gazed at him as they slowed behind a walking Tai and Sora and knew, with all his heart, what she was thinking.

_I love TK._

As they pulled up to the bus stop, Mimi leapt on Joe in a fierce hug, screaming her thanks for his amazing idea. Joe smiled nervously, and TK knew this would be an interesting day.

"Actually...I just thought we should go get ice cream..."

Davis laughed and Kari caught the glimmer of silver in his mouth.

"Davis...did you get a tongue ring?!"

This was definitely going to be an interesting day.

**The End**

Thanks to Reviews from:

B.R. Wells

kawaii-pal

dbzgal99

Showstopper

Prozacfairy

serious-klutz

KariandStarfire

x3LightAngel

Special Thanks to:

miaow227

tabbycat411


End file.
